To End the Dream
by sharingank
Summary: When the salamander walks through the fire, will it get burned? Sasuke introspection. Oneshot.


Well, I've had an epiphany, folks. I've finally realized what tremendous potential Sasuke has as a villain, and I was inspired to write this little introspective piece. Hope y'all enjoy!

**

* * *

****To End the Dream**

* * *

He sits alone in the spacious chamber, much too big for just one person, but his Master insists he be comfortable while he remains with them. _Don't concern yourself with the trivial_, he says, in that mysterious way of his. _You are very important to me, Sasuke-kun; I believe you understand that. _

Yes, of course. Of course he understands. He has been marked. He has the seal, the promise of power unimaginable.

But Sasuke imagines it. Every night, every day, every passing minute.

"_You want to defeat me, little brother? Hate me. Harden your heart against me. Let that be your drive, your motivation. Let it consume you. Walk through the fire and feel it sear your skin. I'll be waiting on the other side…"_

His brother is always with him, a specter dwelling in his shadow, a driving force that pushes him forward inch after inch, slowly, slowly…

Sasuke tries to resist, but he can't. And he despises himself for it.

Because, when all is said and done, Itachi _is _the fire, and he the salamander.

_Come touch me, bathe in me. I'll remake you. I'll turn you into something different. _

That's what he wants, isn't it? That's why he extended his hand, accepted the fruit of the devil, left all that he knew behind when the taste—

_sweet, sweet, oh sweet_

—filled his mouth.

The last of the Uchiha legacy is many things, but naive is not one of them. He realizes he cannot escape his own shadow. Until he no longer casts one, it will be there. The persistent lover. The possessive child. The guardian demon.

_Soft ye speak, the angel of light…behold the glory and fall to your knees…_

Wake in darkness and fear what you cannot see.

---

_"Don't leave."_

_The wind shares her sentiments; it howls like a keening widow flung across the lifeless body of her husband, like a shrieking banshee that heralds death. _

_"It is not for you to decide," he says flatly. "Go home." His back is to her, and he refuses to indulge her foolish hope by turning around. He has chosen, and nothing will stop him. _

_Nothing. _

_"Sasuke-kun, please—"_

_"I _said_, go home, Sakura."_

_"I'll scream," she says, voice so passionate it cracks. "I'll wake the entire village—"_

_The rage that clouds his vision is a thick red curtain, and he reaches out and grabs her wrist, squeezing so tight he feels the tiny bones beneath the flesh rub together. She winces in pain, but he doesn't let up._

_"Listen to me," he says quietly. "What I do now is none of your concern. Try to make it your business, and I won't forgive you." He gives her wrist a jerk. "_Stay out of my way._"_

_"I love you," she whispers, tears like crystals shining in her eyes. "I'd do anything for you…let me come, I'll help…"_

_She's so pathetic, so fragile, so _breakable

_Weak. _

_And weakness in all forms disgusts him, because he sees it in himself, and he is not yet brave enough to acknowledge it. _

_So he stamps it out. _

_"Thank you."_

_As she falls, face twisted in horror, he smiles for her. _

"_Stupid girl."_

---

"What is it that you mean to achieve, Sasuke-kun? Why are you here?"

"You know why."

"In theory, yes, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"I have no reason to tell you my motivations."

"Indulge me."

"I owe you nothing."

"Certainly not," Orochimaru's henchman grinned with ease, leaning back in his chair and tapping his fingers against his elbow. "I'm only a lackey, after all."

Sasuke worked his jaw, eyes hard. "Yes, you _are_ a lackey."

The grin still in place, Kabuto shrugged. "A means to an end. I, unfortunately, do not possess the same, ah, _moral fiber_ as you." He reached for a glass full of an amber liquid, and held it to his lips. "Care for a drink?"

"I'll pass," the dark-haired boy's mouth was a grim line.

Kabuto sipped. "Suit yourself," he said, and put the glass down. "So, how will you enjoy being my Master's vessel, Sasuke-kun? Does it excite you? He's been waiting so very long…"

Against his will, gooseflesh prickled down his arms, and his body went rigid. He gripped the edges of his own chair, then relaxed.

"It's like you said, Kabuto." His tone was irreverent, mocking. "This is a means to an end."

_He doesn't need to know…_

"And what end is that?" Kabuto held the glass again, expression calm.

Sasuke reached across the table and plucked it out of his hand.

"To kill my brother."

He drank.

---

_"SASUKE!"_

_Blood and sweat mingles, joins, becomes as one. Engaged in a battle as old as time itself, they trade blow after blow, each a testament, a plea, a page turned…_

_Naruto fights to save his comrade. _

_Sasuke fights to destroy his enemy. _

_But their cause is the same._

_They share something, something deep and profound and unexplainable, and Sasuke must dispose of it. Now, here. Before it's too late, before the ties take root and he can't rip them out. _

_"I'm here," he sneers. "Is this the best you can do, Naruto?"_

_Growling deep in his throat, Naruto drops on all fours, nails extending into claws, incisors elongating to razor sharp points, irises turning crimson. "I'll drag you back in pieces if I have to," he snarls. _

_"Oh?" His voice is sardonic, drunk with adrenaline. "Try it."_

_The fight between two rivals continues, a mad rush, a desperate frenzy that culminates with a clash of epic proportions, a final reckoning that takes every aspect of their troubled relationship and skins it raw, open, hemorrhaging…_

_The beginning of the end._

"_You are my best friend, Naruto," he murmurs._

_He stands, raises his chin to look at the churning sky. _

_"What will be will be." _

_The path he walks is not Itachi's. He shall obtain power in his own way, on his own terms. _

_Naruto isn't going to die today, because Sasuke won't give him the satisfaction of proving his usefulness. _

_The bond is severed._

_It cannot be healed. _

_"Goodbye."_

---

Sometimes, when he looks in the mirror, the embodiment of his loathing stares back at him.

"I'm not you, Itachi," he says to his reflection.

_But you are. Don't deny it. _

"I'm not a murderer."

_Yet._

"No."

_I know you, little brother. I know your capabilities better than any living soul. If murder will bring you closer to me, you'll do it. _

"You're wrong."

_And you are a coward. _

"Shut up."

_Admit it. Everything will be easier once you do. You'll understand that we're alike. We search for a purpose. _

"I have a purpose, damn you! You gave it to me!"

_I did. You were worthless without it. _

"No—"

_Embrace my gift, little brother, and find me. _

The mirror splinters like spider's web.

He still isn't brave enough.

---

_"They have returned."_

_"…are you certain?"_

_"Don't ask stupid questions, Sasuke-kun, or I'll be cross." _

_Lowering his head, he concealed a smirk. "Forgive me." _

_"All the preparations have been made," Kabuto informed them as he entered the room. He turned to Sasuke. "Are you ready?" _

_The self-proclaimed avenger looked up, contempt and amusement swimming behind his gaze. "Really, Kabuto. I'm offended."_

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Come. It is time."_

---

Darkness is no more than the absence of light.

Sasuke knows his brother is watching over his shoulder, but he has finally come to terms with what he has to do.

_Remove the obstruction. Purge the filth. Eat away the cancer…_

The salamander walks through the flames.

---

Konoha will be consumed by fire.


End file.
